O Astronauta de Mármore
by Vivian Rossi
Summary: SONGFIC - Sem seus amigos, Lupin jamais suportaria sua triste sina


_**Nota da Autora**: Eu nunca havia pensado em escrever uma songfic. Simplesmente, não me considerava capaz. Apesar de já ter escrito inúmeras letras de música, considerava este gênero totalmente novo para mim. A música "O Astronauta de Mármore" , do Nenhum de Nós (aliás, uma regravação de "StarMan", do David Bowie) fez sucesso quando eu tinha mais ou menos 10 anos e estava descobrindo o que era rádio. Ouvi a música novamente, anos depois, em um desses programas nostálgicos de rádios pouco populares. Nada aconteceu. Pouco mais tarde, me peguei cantando a música sem reparar na letra. Quando o fiz, notei que caía como uma luva para a história de Remo Lupin. Para contar toda a história, a songfic ficaria enorme e fugiria do meu propósito. Portanto, limitei-me a escolher um dado momento da vida dele e explorar algumas lembranças. É importante notar que os momentos da vida adulta de Lupin não couberam aqui, mas muitos também se encaixariam na canção, pois os versos de "O Astronauta de Mármore" são maravilhosamente vagos e subjetivos._

* * *

**O ASTRONAUTA DE MÁRMORE**

Acordou zonzo em um canto sujo da Casa dos Gritos. Passou a mão por suas costas e notou que estava sangrando. Machucara-se mais uma vez. Se houvesse um espelho ali, teria notado também suas profundas olheiras. 

_"A lua inteira agora é um manto negro   
O fim das vozes no meu rádio"_

Colocou suas amarrotadas e rasgadas vestes e se arrastou pelo túnel que o levaria de volta à Escola. Era uma sina triste e sua mente vagava conformada. 

_"São quatro ciclos no escuro deserto do céu   
Quero um machado pra quebrar o gelo"_

A enfermeira o aguardava na porta do túnel. Caminharam todo o percurso em silêncio. O ritual do amanhecer iniciara-se há pouco, mas encontraram uma irritada Vice-Diretora conduzindo um aluno por um corredor. 

- É uma vergonha, Sr. Black! Uma vergonha! Estou decepcionada! Espero que o sermão do Diretor tenha lhe ensinado alguma coisa. E serão 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória! 

- Mas, Prof.ª McGonagall, 50 pontos? Isso acaba com nossas chances no campeonato! Não vai adiantar nem se ganharmos a final de Quadribol! 

- Não pense que está sendo fácil para mim, Sr. Black. Mas o Sr. fez por merecer. Aquela brincadeira com Severo Snape foi de péssimo gosto. Poderia ter acontecido uma tragédia! O Sr. viu como Potter e ele voltaram machucados? O lobisomem quase os matou! 

- O lobisomem é meu amigo! 

- Sim, entendo... desculpe. Bom, o fato é que, como o Sr. sabe, ele fica fora de si nessas noites e isso poderia ter causado a morte de dois colegas... e isso graças ao senhor. Agora, vá se deitar! E me procure amanhã depois da aula para cumprir sua detenção! 

O aluno sumiu escadas acima e a Vice-Diretora retornou de onde havia vindo. 

_"Quero acordar do sonho agora mesmo   
Quero uma chance de tentar viver sem dor"_

A enfermeira o olhou com compaixão. No segundo seguinte, ele não mais a seguia. 

_"Sempre estar lá   
E ver ele voltar   
Não era mais o mesmo   
Mas estava em seu lugar"_

Subiu as escadas até o sétimo andar incapaz de formular um pensamento completo. Nunca soube como conseguiu lembrar e dizer a senha para o quadro que guardava a entrada da sala comunal. 

_"Sempre estar lá   
E ver ele voltar"_

Em seu dormitório, três estudantes encontravam-se no mais profundo sono. Entre eles, o aluno que ele encontrara no corredor. Uma cama jazia vazia e a outra o aguardava. Mas ele não foi de encontro a ela. 

_"O tolo teme a noite   
Como a noite vai temer o fogo"_

Debruçado na janela da torre, ele chorava com uma criança perdida em um aglomerado de desconhecidos. Encarava uma lua em quarto minguante, agora inofensiva, que ainda resistia aos primeiros raios de sol do dia que teimava em nascer. 

_"Vou chorar sem medo   
Vou lembrar do tempo   
De onde eu via o mundo azul"_

- Por quê? ... Meu Deus, por quê? 

_"A trajetória escapa o risco nu...   
As nuvens queimam o céu, nariz azul...   
Desculpe estranho, eu voltei mais puro do céu"_

*** 

- Rômulo, tem certeza? Mamãe disse que essa floresta é perigosa à noite. 

- Ah, não liga para o que ela fala! Aposto que papai deixaria! 

- Ei, o que é aquilo? 

- Remo, cuidado! Nãããooo!!! 

*** 

_"Na lua o lado escuro é sempre igual...   
No espaço a solidão é tão normal..."_

As lembranças diluíam-se no sabor salgado que seus lábios já podiam sentir. 

_"Desculpe estranho, eu voltei mais puro do céu"_

Tornou a olhar as camas e notou que agora a sua era a única vazia. A outra havia sido preenchida por um garoto de braços enfaixados que parecia exausto, pois adormecera imediatamente e nem ao menos notara sua presença. 

_"Sempre estar lá"_

Voltou-se para o céu. Já totalmente rosado. A lua havia sumido. Perdera, finalmente, espaço para o novo dia. 

*** 

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? 

- Er... minha avó morreu. 

- De novo? 

- Foi a avó paterna. 

- Remo, ela morreu no mês passado! 

- Até quando você acha que vai esconder da gente? 

- Esconder o quê? 

- Remo, pára com isso, vai. A gente já sabe. 

- Sabem do quê, Tiago? 

- Olha, qual é? Achou que conseguiria esconder um detalhe desses de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter? 

- É! E de Pedro Pettigrew? 

- Eu... entendo. Não sei o que dizer. Sabia que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Vou falar com o Diretor... Foi legal conhecer vocês. 

- Ei, ficou maluco? Acha que a gente te deixaria por causa disso? 

- Não? 

- Claro que não, Aluado! 

- Aluado? 

- É. Gostou do apelido? 

*** 

_"E ver ele voltar"_

*** 

- Fantástico! 

- Perfeito! 

- Somos uns gênios! 

- Quando vamos usá-lo? 

- Amanhã à noite. 

- Mas... é lua cheia... 

- Por isso mesmo! 

- Como assim? 

- Aluado, temos uma surpresa para você! 

... 

- Nossa! Não acredito! Como conseguiram? 

... 

- Esqueceu que somos os melhores da classe em Transfiguração? 

- Mas por que fizeram isso? 

- Por quê? Como, por quê? Por você, oras... 

*** 

_"Não era mais o mesmo   
Mas estava em seu lugar"_

*** 

- O lobisomem é meu amigo! 

*** 

_"Sempre estar lá"_

Naquele momento, como em alguns outros de sua vida, ele, como raros outros, aprendeu todos os sinônimos que sua alma e seu coração puderam encontrar para o vocábulo amizade. 

_"E ver ele voltar"_

Intensa. Sem preceitos. Até o limite de sua compreensão. 

_"O tolo teme a noite   
Como a noite vai temer o fogo"_

Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi tentar sorrir para o novo dia que nascera. 

_"Vou chorar sem medo"_

E agradecer pelas pessoas que o rodeavam. 

_"Vou lembrar do tempo"_

- Obrigado. Por meus amigos. 

_"De onde eu via o mundo azul..."_


End file.
